The Elite
by Cute Irish gal
Summary: Picks up where the Selection left off. I read The Elite and decided to change things up.;) Hope you enjoy. Most of you know me as Erin, well I finally got an account.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay so this is like my first EVER fanfic so bear with me;) I promise I'll do my best! I'm doing the Elite because if anyone else is also Team Maxon out there then you understand my outrage.-_-Am I right? Ok on to the story!^_^**

**~Cute Irish gal**

I open my eyes and am blinded by the bright sunshine casting through my windows.

"Lady America! You mustn't be late for breakfast!" Mary sing-songed happily.

"What're you so happy about Mary?" I grumbled with one eye open.

"It's a surprise and if you don't get up you won't find out!" Lucy chimed.

"Urgh." I throw myself off the bed and in a matter of minutes I'm dressed into a day gown that shimmers when I twirl. My hair is in a high ponytail with blue daisies showered all over me. As much as I like these dresses I feel like a Barbie doll right on some silver flats I rush out, excited about seeing Maxon. As I walk in I trip over who-knows-what and land face first. It was only a matter of time before I tripped up, literally.

"Oh my dear!" Maxon rushes over to me. Leaning down he whispers" finally an excuse to get out of here. Excuse me ladies I need to tend to Lady America." He bows his head and hikes me over his shoulder. If I wasn't half unconscious I'd smack him into next Wednesday by the way he's carrying me. Soon enough we're in my room and Maxon lays me down on the bed. "Care to explain what happened back there?" He chuckled.

I shook my head refusing to talk that was WAY too embarrassing to go through again.

" Oh if you won't talk willingly I'll force it out of you. He smiled mischievously while wiggling his eyebrows. Cupping my face in his hands he leans over me and kisses me, but I refuse to return the favor." Playing hard to get, eh?" He giggles, obviously enjoying himself. I can't say I'm not enjoying it has he licks my lips, causing me to shiver. Stay strong America, stay strong. It was getting harder with all the seductive kisses barraging my face. He was going to get me if he didn't stop soon. That tongue of his was trying every way it could to reach mine. He was starting to break my barrier, I opened my mouth ever so slightly allowing him passage. His tongue searched my mouth and I felt I was in a trance. Man, if I didn't know any better I'd say Maxon was a pro at this. Finally looking down at his watch he notices what time it is." We will finish this later." He grinned, leaving my room.

I sit there, slightly daydreaming about what just happened. Oh if Aspen knew what we were doing! I smile to myself. At this point if Maxon did that everyday I would easily choose him. It's not like Aspen and I don't have fun together either. Just yesterday I found a note under the door telling me to meet him tonight. We'll see what happens.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG thank you soooo much lilythemermaid for the review that'll keep me going! I totes love you!^_~

I keep the same dress on all day, deciding that I just wanted dinner to be over with. I came in and came out, hoping to go unnoticed, not making eye contact with anyone and plowing through my meal as if it was my last. The one time I did look up Kriss,Elise, and Celeste seemed to be arguing about something. Marlee was staring off into space, and by the looks of it she was dreaming about a guy. Was she in love with Maxon? I felt jealousy rise in my chest and found myself surprised at my emotions. I didn't LOVE Maxon like I did Aspen right? Do I love Maxon? Could it be true?I found that hard to believe but dismissed the ideas as quick as they came. As I was about to excuse myself, Maxon stands up.

" Ladies as you know you are apart of the Elite and as we reach the end I have to make cuts sooner." His voice turns to a whisper." As much as I hate to do this I'll need to dismiss one of you tonight." Maxon spoke in a monotone. I knew where I was in Maxon's heart but I still worried. What if Maxon decided to marry super-model Celeste? Who could blame him after all? Maxon's boice snapped me back into reality."Natalie, this will be your last night with us. You'll be leaving in the morning. I'm sorry." His eyes softened as he said this. Natalie just nodded and went back to her food, it's as though she didn't care at all. Kriss leaned over whispering something to Elise and they both snickered. Otherwise the meal was uneventful. As soon as possible I left for my room where Aspen was outside, eyes gleaming with mischief. I didn't care if anyone noticed me grab his collar and pull him into my room. Giggling the whole way. This was the way things were supposed to be. Aspen loving me like he always did. He kissed me with passion and I enjoyed every moment of buried his head in my neck and whispered huskily,"Mer, it's time for you to leave. Lets get married and forget about the Prince."

I moaned with pleasure, Aspen was so persuasive. My mind felt dizzy as I realized what he was saying. He pulled back and seemed angry at my hesitation.

"Well well well. It seems your heart belongs elsewhere." He spat. " Mer I LOVE you, now would you make your decision already? I'm tired of this waiting for you crap. Who do you think loves you more? Wouldn't it be me?" He choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Years of loving me were in those eyes and he wanted me to decide now?

"Aspen you can't expect me to choose now? If Maxon is willing to wait for me, why can't you?" I whined hopelessly. I couldn't lose Aspen, I just couldn't. He was my fallback if Maxon changed his mind.

"Of course Mer. Ill give you one month and then I'm m-moving on." He stuttered." Do you understand?"

Now he was treating me like a child, nodding my head somberly I felt an out-of-body experience. Watching myself do one thing while I wanted to do another. I watched Aspen leave my room quietly, like a thief in the night. He stole my heart and I had one month to get it back. Sighing I rang the bell for my maids, hoping they would cheer me up.

"Yes my lady!" They said all in unison.

"Could you get me ready for bed?" I sheepishly smiled lifting my arms up. Moments like these made me realize how great my maids were. I couldn't imagine staying this long without their support. Realizing that I had yet again drifted off into space I noticed it was pouring poutside, the night black as ink. Climbing into bed I said goodnight to my maids and drifted off to sleep. It seemed like only moments passed when a loud crash woke me up. BOOM!

What could it be? DUN DUN DUN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! **

My eyes open wide and I immediately picture rebels trying to break down my door. Aspen quickly opens the door, barking out orders,"America don't worry it's just a freak storm. No rebels. However the power is out so you've been ordered to go down the escape hatch. We are very vulnerable right now so rebels could attack any minute, now go!" He bellowed. The man that was crying for my love last night seized to exist as he pushed me through the hatch and shut the door. Upon reaching the bottom steps I see everyone but Marlee already here. I rush up to Maxon barely getting the words out before I cry

"Maxon! Marlee is missing! Where did she go? I'm worried sick! Maxon you need to find her!" I weeped. If they didn't find Marlee I don't know what would happen. The only friend I've ever made and she's missing!

"America, we're doing everything we can but the rebels have started attacking and our radars are down. We're not getting the signal from her chip. If-" he stops suddenly realizing what he just said." America you shouldn't have heard that-."

"Maxon what's going? What chip?" This is preposterous! I can only hope they don't have chips inside our bodies that track us wherever we go.

Maxon pulls me into a corner," Okay listen carefully, but everything you hear now must be kept secret. Do you promise?" He pleaded with those big brown eyes that made me melt.

"Of course Maxon." Crossing over my heart and hoping I sounded convincing.

"Alright. When the first Selection started we didn't have very many guards in the palace. In fact if the girls wanted, they could leave whenever. However when it was down to two girls one was kidnapped by the rebels. Gregory and his son searched tiredly for weeks until they found her dead body on the palace steps. Ever since then all girls participating in the Selection are chipped in their sleep. It's for the greater good and if they are taken by the rebels we may even find their hideout." Maxon sighed, running his hands threw his already disheveled hair.

I found it a bit sadistic that they knew where we were at all times but then that means they'll find Marlee. I let out a sigh of relief,"then you'll definitely find Marlee right?" The edge returning to my voice.

" Since the power is down we're having trouble locating her. Until the rebels leave we won't know. Most likely she got into a cellar with the servants."

"Oh Maxon! What would happen if if-" sobs wracked my body as I thought of all the possibilities.

"Shhhh, it's okay America. I won't leave you alone, I'll never leave you alone." He shushed into my ear cradling me like a baby. I closed my eyes praying that Marlee would be found at the end of all of this. Marlee, where are you?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much selection-divergent-thehost and Juliana Rose and lilythemermaid you guys are so awesome! I'm happy with just one review so this is pretty good!^_^ Love y'all. I'm going to a family reunion so I'll be gone for the weekend. I have a long chapter coming up though;)

**~Cute Irish Gal**

I wake up in my bed and for a split second thought it was all a dream. Looking around my room it's a different story. Looks like someone poured gasoline all over the floor then lit it up like a Christmas tree. I ring the bell for my maids and in seconds they are turning on the bath water and picking out my day dress.  
"Mary? Anne? Lucy? W-What's going on? Have they found Marlee yet?" They refuse to make eye contact and I notice that Anne is pulling out a simple black dress.  
"No! No this can't be happening!" I scream at the ceiling. Marlee she couldn't be dead! I refused to accept it. I didn't possibly think what would happen if Aspen was gone too.  
"Lady it's not what you think. Now please don't make this harder than it has to be." Mary chides, helping me undress. Ive never seen them so hostile. Did I wake up in a parallel universe? The maids scrubbed me down with enough sweet smelling soaps to make a cake. Twenty minutes later I'm putting a black veil over my face. My whole body was numb and I couldn't process any thoughts. I couldn't even cry, if I tried. Why wouldn't my maids tell me anything? I run through the dirtied hallways noting the stains from blood and mud plastered everywhere, definitely a southern rebel attack. I rush into the dining room and I feel a brush of relief wash over me as I see Marlee eating her food slowly. I really thought she was dead! But why is everyone wearing black?Did the King or Queen die? Oh gosh. That would mean Maxon would have to choose one of us very soon. My stomach was in turmoil as I walk up to Marlee. Upon closer inspection she had bruises all over her face and a broken arm.  
"Marlee! What happened to you? Where were you last night?! I'm so glad your alive!"  
"America... They...They got to the servant's cellar." Marlee trails off."  
"What do you mean? The rebels? They hurt you? Don't tell me what I think your telling me." My heart stops when I see the pitiful look on her face. This side of Marlee made me want to go and make the rebels extinct.  
"A-America t-they took advantage of me."  
I feel my whole body get goosebumps as I can only imagine what Marlee went through. Being forced to do something with a rebel? What happened to the other maids with Marlee? How does Marlee feel now? Now it explained why we were wearing black. It just didn't add up, at least Marlee would be ? Nothing could make Marlee feel better, and I had nothin to say and for the moment I felt worse than Marlee. What could one say to her best friend who had been taken advantage of? What'll happen to her now? Maxon? He wouldn't get rid of her just for that right? It was out of her control! It takes all my energy to not explode. I refuse to eat, I notice that all the other girls are wearing black as well. Kriss is silently sobbing, Elise is whimpering into her napkin and Celeste has a smug look on her face. It's obvious that she's pleased with what's happened.  
"Celeste wipe that stupid smile off your face." I say, trying to sound calm. I'd be fine if she made fun of me, but considering what happened to Marlee I'd easily put Celeste at the mercy of the rebels without hesitation. I was in no mood to act like a Celeste. Maxon walks in, causing all of us to snap our heads up, he looks horrible with bags under his eyes.  
" Ladies, I deeply apologize for what happened last night and we all know that Marlee was not with us. All girls during the Selection are supposed to feel safe and I'm sorry we could not fulfill that promise. Along with Marlee most maids have been injured in some way. We have ordered them not to speak to you about it for the time being so please bear with me. Both Marlee and I have decided that she would like to leave and I'm sorry to say according to rules, Marlee must be dismissed. If it was up to me I'd love to keep her here but she wants to return to her family. My mother would like to talk to all of you after breakfast. I'm sorry for disturbing you all and once again I am so sorry Marlee." His voice dripped with sadness and I knew he was mostly trying to keep Marlee for my sake. Just by looking at him I could tell he was worn out. Marlee was leaving? She couldn't possibly have agreed to it!  
"Marlee, you really want to leave? I'm going to be hopeless without you!" My voice trembled.  
"America, this is beyond you. Come to my room later and we'll talk." Marlee never had been so distant from me. She was a completely different person from the usual happy-go-lucky girl that I knew. All I could do was nod my head and excuse myself from the table. I take a look at him and tug my ear, the least I could do was receive some comfort. He nodded his head solemnly and despite the situation he smiled. The day was dull and the sky was gray. All I could hope for was that Marlee would still be my friend. Somehow I decided I could at least tell her about Aspen. My only friend was leaving...forever.

Please review!;) don't worry there'll be happy endings and Marlee will help America decide between Aspen and Maxon. Lots of fluff coming up just trust me( sorry I do short chapters but I do them frequently);)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and this chapter is dedicated to Lady Kalee, you rock dude!;) Enjoy!

**~Cute Irish Gal**

In the Women's Room we talked with Queen Amberly about what we liked most about Maxon. I just wish Marlee could've joined us one last time.

"Okay ladies! What do you think you like most about Prince Maxon?" She asked the question so nonchalantly, I noticed Kriss and Elise were squirming uncomftorably. But Celeste seemed giddy. I'm surprised the Queen hadn't asked sooner.

"Well, the thing that sticks out the most for me is how gentle he is." Celeste smirked proudly, as though there was a secret meaning behind it. Most likely she's just trying to get under my skin so I decide to ignore her.

"He-ah he's very cool under pressure. Like during the Report on Fridays, I'm always so nervous but he calms me down." Kriss smiled politely fiddling with the sleeve on her pomegranate dress. The funny thing was, Maxon always spent Fridays with me.

"I like how strong and confident he is." Elise whispered into her lap, it was obvious she didn't get much attention and despite competing for Maxon I felt bad for her.

"What about you Lady America?" Queen Amberly's eyes flashed as she spoke, with what I had no idea.

"I love everything about him, where could I start? He's so sweet and sensitive but smart and strong. I know without a doubt he'd do anything for me. Most people wouldn't think this, but he's so shy like a little kid it's adorable." I sigh thinking through all the memories we have.

"That's exactly how I felt about King Clarkson when I was in the Selection." She smiled warmly at me and I felt her motherly glow."Well girls I'll have to cut it short, I really enjoyed this chat." She stood up and I couldn't help but admire her poise. If I was Queen would I be able to walk like that? I would need to talk to Queen Amberly about that later.

"Hmph, show off." Celeste muttered as she walked past me. I didn't care and didn't have the energy for it. I was focused on seeing Marlee, it's going to be hard enough just talking about my biggest secret.

I became more nervous as the day went on. Not only will Marlee be leaving, I will also be telling her my biggest, deepest, darkest secret. I pace around my room until Maxon slips in. I'm so happy to see him, before realizing it I throw my arms arounds his neck partially laughing partly crying.

"America are you okay? I don't know if I should console you or laugh." His eyebrows furrowed, he was so cute when he did stuff like that.

" Two things." I say holding up two fingers. " One-I'm happy to see -I'm going to miss Marlee and I need someone to comfort me." I say gesturing crazily. I'm sure I sounded like a maniac but Maxon just smiles and kisses my wraps his arm around me and we lay side by side.

"Ya know something? Your adorable when you babble." He kisses my nose affectionately.

"Ever heard of butterfly kisses?"

"Butterfly kisses? Sounds weird." He backs away suspiciously.

"Come here! Let me show you!" I giggle, I lean into him and rest my eyelashes on his cheek. I bat them a few times until my cheeks are as red as my lipstick. The way he's staring at me makes my heart skip beats as he lean in as well.

"Like this?" He croaks in a hushed whisper coming to my lips he kisses them gently, leaving me wanting more. I return the kiss. Just as he comes in again I jump off the bed and run to the other side of the room.

"Hahaha!" I giggle seeing his face as I run.

"What's so funny?" He's smiling evilly, knowing I'm trapped in the corner

"Your face! It- It was priceless!" I just realize how close Maxon is as he pins my arms to the wall still smiling.

"How's my face now?"he questioned

"Close." I breathed. Closing my eyes for a kiss.

"Ha! No kisses for you!" He joked walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I squeal jumping on his back, making him almost lose his balance." The fair princess demands a kiss!" I shouted before realizing what I said.

" Oh so you want to marry me? Is that it princess?"He smiled, then becoming serious. I blush deeply and look at my feet." Don't worry, I won't put you on the you at dinner." That one part makes me immediately compare Maxon and Aspen. While Aspen put me on the spot, Maxon gave me time. Since Aspen refused to speak to me until I chose I was only becoming closer to Maxon. Then Maxon adds,"Love you America!" He says the last sentence hurriedly and leaves before I can respond. Oh, this boy'll be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:this chapter is dedicated to lilythemermaid for her cute review about Maxon giggling, thank you to everyone for reviewing and thanks to Selection101 and booknerd999 for following! I love you guys so much! I did not even expect this many people to be interested in my writing;)

**~Cute Irish Gal**

I go down to dinner still wearing my black dress. This'll be the last meal I'll ever have with Marlee and it makes me sick. The only person keeping me from losing my ever loving mind was Maxon. He LOVES me and I couldn't get that sloppy smile out of my mind. At least I could talk to Marlee about it. Who knows? Maybe she'll give me an honest opinion that I want to hear. Need to hear. The hallways are back to normal and I curtsy to the King and Queen before taking my seat next to Marlee.

"Oh Lady America! Maxon and I would like to have a word after dinner? If you don't mind." The Queen said brightly.

"Of course!" I forced on a smile though I had nothing to be happy about. Was Maxon changing his mind and deciding to dismiss me? Did he want to take his words back? That couldn't be. Besides I should be spending as much of my time as possible with Marlee. I lean towards her and whisper," Marlee, tonight I need to talk to you about something really important, okay?" I pleaded hoping she wouldn't be mad that I would be focused on myself.

"Of course America, but I have something big too." Then she smiled which I thought I'd never see again. She seemed slap-happy almost as though she was in love. It's not like I would know what that looks like, I didn't look in the mirror as I daydreamed about Aspen.

"Oh Marlee, I'm so glad your not mad at me!" I smiled.

"America, your my bestest friend and you thought I was mad at you?" She lightly giggled, returning to her old self. I knew one thing, she will easily find a husband maybe, a Two if she's lucky. Dinner came and went and I found myself getting glares from the other girls as I walked with the Queen and Maxon to a secluded room.

"Maxon, what's going on?" I asked slightly concerned, what was he planning?

"I'd ask the same thing, mother?"

"Hehe, you got me. I find you two so adorable and I want to know if I'm not just imagining things. America do you love Maxon? As much as he does you?" She said it so easily it took me by surprise. Maxon furrowed his brow and scolded his mother.

"Mother you know that's a touchy subject!"

"Oh but dear I think America loves you! I notice during every meal she can barely take her eyes off of you! Oh and Maxon you talk about her the most!" She giggled like a schoolgirl. Hmmm so it seems that's where Maxon gets his feminine giggle...creepy but cute. Finally I decide to speak up, it's enough of analyzing my feelings. Maxon loves me... And I love him?

" Um if I may interject?" They both turn towards me, forgetting that I was there.

"Yes?" They say in unison.

"I...um...I do...I love y-you Maxon." I blush deeply and look at the floor expecting to be sent home. He doesn't really love me so I'll go home and marry Aspen. I had it all made up in my mind when Maxon hugs me tightly.

"America this is great! Lets have a ball! Heck, lets get married! To celebrate, besides I need to meet your parents anyway!" Maxon beamed

"Oh what a splendid idea!" The Queen pronounced, this was a whole different side to her that I've never seen before. She hopped about like a fairy and she reminded me of May. May will be so excited to find out that she's coming to the palace. She'll be bouncing off the walls if she gets to meet Maxon.

"We'll have it in two weeks to the day!" I couldn't believe my lucky stars. Maxon? Was throwing a ball just for me? All I could do was smile politely.

"There's so much to do!" The Queen clapped her hands together and left the room.

"Maxon? I need to say my goodbyes to Marlee...so."

"Oh of course! Go on ahead!" He was so happy, running out of the room. I practically teleported to Marlee's room, at one point losing my shoes and partially ripping my dress to run faster. This Aspen-Maxon issue was bigger than ever and I know Marlee will understand. I barge into her room and quickly sit down on her bed.

"Oh! America how did you get here so fast?" Marlee sat down next to me.

"I had to see you. Now please just listen this going to take a while. Okay so back in Carolina I had a boyfriend named Aspen, we were so close I thought we'd get married. But then he tells me to enter the Selection and breaks up with me. I'm heartbroken and I go to the palace. Okay? I start seeing myself with Maxon when I found out that Aspen has been drafted and he guards my room. I have to choose one of them and I need your help. Please." I gulp.

"Wow." She sits there for a few minutes contemplating and then finally speaks.

"You have quite the problem there. I guess it's as good a time as any to tell you-two things."

"What is it?" I plead scooting closer.

"When Maxon and I were talking about leaving he told me that he loved you and only you. He said how worried he was that you might leave him and he'd be unhappy forever. America it was so sweet- he stays up at night thinking about you. Now if that's not love, what is? Though I haven't met Aspen so I don't know what his deal is. Since Carter guards your room at night-" She stops, realizing what she said.

"Hold up! Carter? Who's he?" Marlee blushes and smiles

"He's the man I plan on marrying, he works at the palace and that's why I wanted to stay- for him." She speaks timidly.

"Oh my gosh! Marlee that's adorable! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"I was afraid to-I'd probably be like caned or something like that." She whispers.

"Oh Marlee! You know you can trust me. I'm so excited for you, I hope you'll be happy together." I smile to her."But back to me. Your sure that Maxon said all that about me?"

"America of course he did! Girl, you have the prince of Illeá wrapped around your finger." The way she said that made me shiver."However the fact that Aspen refused to give you up is sooo romantic." Marlee sighed, obviously thinking about Carter.

"Alright, I've made my decision! I choose..."

Who could it be! Ah, I love cliffhangers;) Gotta keep y'all at the edge of your seat. Oh btw I won't be writing tomorrow because I'm getting invisalign; meh. So if all goes well I'll have something on Thursday for your loyalty.;)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys just so you know I plan on incorporating things that happened in the book into this fanfic. Obviously Marlee didn't get caned because I love her too much to do that!D; I'm happy to report that all went well but I have to wear rubber bands and its taken away my desire to eat ENTIRELY. Thanks to all for reviewing and this chapter is dedicated to Idk, and I'll try to dedicate a chapter to everyone so you guys feel special;) I think I might be an author- I don't know, I still have a long way to go... If you could, please review from a scale of 1 to 10 on how much work this needs 1 being little to no work, and 10 being just delete it... ENJOY!;)(sorry for the short chapter)

~Cute Irish Gal

I think back to all the memories I've had with Aspen. Our first kiss, the way he always looked at me made me feel special. How he always gave me everything when he had nothing. The way he hastily gave me up to the Selection by breaking up with me. Causing my heart to hurt every single night and then once I DID move on, he swoops back in. I grit my teeth. I can't think of a single bad memory I've had with Maxon, other than the fact that he won't get rid of Celeste. The thought of giving him up to her makes me sick.

"America it's obvious you need more time. Sleep on it and then decide-who knows your dreams may tell you what your heart already knows." Marlee winked as she zipped up her suitcase. She sounded like a fortune cookie where ironically I'm guessing she got it from.

"Wait, Marlee I need to hug you one last time." I feel the tears coming on, I throw myself, making sure to avoid her arm, and whimper.

"Shush America, it's alright." Marlee rubbed my back, kissing me on both cheeks she walked away. I know she was acting tough for my sake, maybe if i became Queen I could invite her to the palace. Tears falling everywhere I ran to my room where I sobbed a good two hours before falling into an exhausted slumber. I know I'm dreaming. The edges of my vision are fuzzy and I'm in a white room. No furniture, no walls, looks like this room goes on forever. A man is coming up to me, his face is slowly getting clearer. Just by the way he walks I can tell he's sad. Yet he's smiling and I feel my heart skip a beat. Was this what Marlee was talking about? Is this the guy of my dreams? Then I know...it's Aspen. He's smiling but there's a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Move on Mer. Choose Maxon, I need to let you go. Live a better life- I won't ever forget you. Don't ever forget me. I'm not coming back, but you'll be strong. You've always been strong. I love you Mer. I always did." I'm at a loss for words, the way he's saying everything in past tense. He's getting blurrier, I feel so hopeless trying to reach out for him.

Then I'm snapped awake as the rebel alarms go off, I expected Aspen to come in and push me down the escape hatch but he's not coming out. I run down the stairs only to be smothered by Maxon as he sighs a breath of relief.

"Oh America! Your okay! You need sleep I'll talk to you soon-things are happening way too fast. I need you to be safe, just trust me. I love you America." He speeds away to his father, strategizing probably. I'm yet again caught dumbstruck and notice that Kriss is glaring at me angrily. I just nod my head solemnly as I climb into a cot. I then remember my dream, Aspen was telling me to go to Maxon and that I'd never see him again? That couldn't be, Aspen was resourceful he could hold his own against any rebel. I huffed, wishing the rebels would all die of Ebola. No, that'd be too gross. Maybe pneumonia? What am I thinking! Plotting the death of rebels in such a way? I need sleep, before I become violent. I try not to notice how Celeste is draped over Maxon as she talks to him. I also notice that Elise is yelling at Kriss in the corner and I gasp when I see Kriss smack Elise and grab her wrists. I guess the competition is finally putting us all into overdrive. I burrow under my small comforter and sleep like a baby, waking up in my bedroom. Looking around, it's an attack of the Northerners. A few draws are missing Then I'll get to see Aspen. I hop out of bed and run into the hallway. Only to find that Aspen isn't guarding my door.

"Um excuse me...Officer...Miller? Were any guards hurt in the attack?" I question, hoping he won't say what I think he's going to say.

"I'm sorry miss but at least 25 were killed, we were lucky. You can see the dead in the infirmary." I bolt down the steps nearly killing myself and a poor maid in the process. I swing open the two white metal doors. I run to every bed, I think he's not there until I see him. His brown hair matted with dirt and blood. His eyes are closed and he has no pulse. He's dead. Stone cold. Lifeless. I crumple to my knees, realizing he's hooked up to a machine. A doctor comes by, noticing my distress.

"Oh don't worry miss, he's just in a coma. Barely hanging on but still in there. Very lucky if you ask me. If he wakes up, he'll be good as new." My throat is burning and I can't speak. If? If he wakes up! Aspen has to wake up, he has to. I stroke Aspen's forehead lovingly. Oh Aspen, don't leave me. Come back to me. Please.

"I'll choose you, if you'll choose me." I whisper into his ear as I stand up to leave, hoping with every ounce of my body that there will be some sort of sign that it was meant to be. Nothing. I can't bear to sit by this bed and watch him deteriorate. I've made up my mind. I need to see Maxon and tell him I want him. Every single part of him. I maybe be crazy going off of my dreams, but I want him. I need Maxon Schreave Prince Of Illeá.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to superwolfgirl, it's people like you that make my day!;)

Babysister1997:I agree, I always criticize my work and I think it at least needs a five.;) Lady Kalee: It means so much for you to say that, I really look up to you;)Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I LOVE YOU!;)(not in a weird way) Any recommendations on how to fix my story? Or to make it better? That way you guys can enjoy it even more;)

**~Cute Irish Gal**

I impatiently wait for my maids to finish dressing me up. I told them to go all out but I didn't expect to look this beautiful. My pale pink dress has a light poof to it around the waist and shoulders. It hugs my figure perfectly and ruffles go straight down the middle. My hair is curled into a bun with a pink bow clipped to it. Finally the maids adorn my neck with a pearl necklace. It looks like I'm ready for a wedding.

"Thank you, Anne, Mary...Lucy." I hug them all knowing how much I love them." You guys know how grateful I am for you? Later today let's hang out, I'm in the mood for poker."

"Oo yes! That'll be fun Miss!" Anne nods approvingly. I wink shutting the door behind me and heading down to breakfast. As I walk in the room it seems so empty without Marlee, it's only me, Elise, Celeste, and Kriss. I feel as though the competition is speeding up too fast. I feel clammy and I stumble to curtsy to the Queen and she is absolutely glowing to see me. The King however grimaces at me in disgust. What did I ever do to him? I look at Maxon coyly and tug my ear, he lightly brushes his in response. I can barely stop staring at him while I eat and at one point I accidentally poke my fork into my neck. I sit up, feeling as though I was asleep. I notice for some reason how all the girls are talking except to me. Kriss' dress must've taken months to make. It's black at the top and turns into purple at the middle ending in white. She has pearls all over her dress and hair, she looks dazzling and I notice that Maxon seems to give her a second glance. He couldn't possibly? No, I'm imagining things again. I know I'm not imagining hearing Celeste say,

"She's totes trying too hard, practically smothering Maxon I mean talk about desperate!" She says the last part especially loud, making sure to get my attention as she swung her fork around aggressively. Anger boils in me and I whisper fiercely.

"At least I get his attention." I stand up to leave and hurry to my room, hoping that Celeste won't blab to Maxon about what I said. Instead I find that she's following me in the hallway, she grabs my shoulder and jerks me around. She must have eight pounds of silver on both wrists and they make loud clanks as she moves.

"Oh please princess! I get wayyyy more affection from him than you! He's practically on top of me at night! I give it a week before we break the rules, in fact I'll give you a front row seat! Just look for us by my room, then we'll see who is so high and mighty!" She walked away leaving me stunned, what she said couldn't be true! She was just trying to make me jealous, I'm sure of it! I won't even bring it up to Maxon that I love him until I see it for myself that he's not in love with Celeste. I feel acid bubble in my stomach, I finally reach my room and collapse on my bed. Maxon will be here any moment and I need to look good. I call my maids and let them fuss about me for ten minutes. "Okay okay! I couldn't look any better if a professional did me up myself. Without skipping a beat I hear a knock at my door as Maxon comes in.

"America." He sighs huskily as he rushes towards me and buries his face in my lap. I felt a little embarrassed about how close he was to me. I stroke his blond curls slowly.

"H-hey Maxon, what's the matter...sweetie?" I've always wanted to try the cute pet name but this just came out wrong. He looks up and actually smiles for a second.

"It's my dad, he's putting SO much pressure on choosing the right girl and ruling the kingdom and the whole rebel fiasco. I just need a break from it all! I would go outside but I want some private time with you." We both blush at this last part and I nod my head. He pulls me into kiss me and pulls me down to the floor face-to-face with him. I push my fingers through his hair and let his lips travel to my neck. I can tell he's getting serious and I try to push him away. He's getting so persistent and pushes me against the edge of the bed. He runs his hands on my sides and I'm stuck.

"Maxon. Stop. We...Can't...Do...This..." I croak. He lean back and sighs.

"I know your right, but I can't wait much longer America or I'll lose my mind."

"I know Maxon and I've already made my decision."

"Really? What is it?" Worry crosses his face.

"I'll tell you tonight after dinner, okay?" I ask, I'm testing him. If he says no then I know he'll be with Celeste and ultimately decide for me.

"Um...okay after dinner." He grits his teeth slightly and stands up. I kiss his chest before re-buttoning his shirt, pretending not to notice the goosebumps appearing there. Let's see how Celeste handles this one. After all between the Report and me Celeste won't get any tim-. I stop, realizing who I sound like. I sound like Celeste! This whole competition is completely destroying me! I have to tell Maxon that I love him, then he'll quit this whole charade and we can live happily ever after. I call for my maids to get me ready. They prepared me a bright red dress that is completely made of silk, with a blue and silver outer coat on the skirt. It reminds me of the old patriotic colors of old America before it was taken over by China. They put on crystal dangly earrings that chime when I move. Then what surprises me the most is that they place a glass tiara on my head with a gold ball in the middle. I can hardly move looking at the mirror, is this me? America Singer? The girl who when she first came here wanted to wear pants! I smile at my maids.

"Why do I get the tiara?" I question hopefully.

"Lady, don't worry everyone gets one tonight is a very special night. Maxon will narrow the Elite down to two after the interviews." Anne smiles, I realize how tired all three of them are. I'm sure they've been working to the bone making me wonderful dresses.

"Guys you should really take a break. I'm sorry I didn't notice before, I've been completely caught up in myself, when I first came here I promised myself that I wouldn't change. That when I left I would be the same America I was when I came here, but this." I gesture to myself in the mirror," isn't me." Having thoughts like Celeste? Forgetting about Aspen in the hospital when he most needs me? Wanting Maxon all to myself?

"Lady, the fact that you realized you were changing is a good sign. No matter, the Selection changes everyone. Maxon isn't the shy little boy anymore. He's becoming more like a King ought to be, and you my lady are more like a Queen everyday." Lucy starts to tear up.

"They grow up so fast." Mary sighed patting Lucy on the back.

"Permission to hug Lady?" Lucy wobbles towards me.

"Of course! Get over here!" They all run towards my open arms.

"Lady you better get going if you want to see Maxon early." Mary winks at me.

"Thanks guys, wish me luck." I walk down the empty hallway, the only noise is the light clicking of my shoes on the floor. To my right Kriss opens her door and joins me.

"Aren't these Reports a bit nerve-wracking? Every Friday we step up to the mercy of all Illeá." She rubs her hands together.

"I think they get better as we go along. Smiling into the camera almost becomes natural and like what you said with Queen Amberly in the Women's Room the other day Maxon always makes it better." I try to reassure her, after that we walk in silence. Did I make things awkward?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing my story, you guys are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to smervy123, because of her amazing fanfic you guys totally breed to read it!;)**

**~Cute Irish Gal**

"Kriss I just want you to understand that even though we are competing, I don't want to play dirty."

"It's a bit too late for that, the way you've been acting lately. I mean I know Celeste can be annoying but you shouldn't talk back to her. It's very unladylike." She lifted her chin as though she was above insults.

"Celeste needs to know her place, she doesn't deserve Maxon." With that we entered the stage and I find Maxon is getting pictures with the King and Queen.

"Oh! America come get a picture with me!" His sloppy smile reminded me of a puppy's and I just giggled in response as I walked towards him. His eyes caught every detail of my dress as he looked at me."Your so dang beautiful it scares me sometimes." I blush and give him a kiss on the cheek IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. I notice the light above the camera is on...all of Illeá just saw that kiss!

"Ma-Maxon! The camera...it's on!" I gasp and hide behind him in embarrassment.

"Oh my dear, don't act so scared!" He chuckled looking at me.

"How can you be so confident?" I ask, gaining my composure. If all Illeá is going to see me, I might as well try and act like a princess.

"Whenever I'm with you I'm always trying my best." He takes both of my hands and looks in my eyes. The whole crowd awes and I'm sure May is bouncing off the walls at this. I lean into him and whisper what I've been meaning to say since the rebel attack.

"Maxon Schreave, I love you. I can't ever be without you and I want you with me forever." His face lights up like a spotlight and then his brow furrows, which is by far the cutest thing I've EVER seen.

"Are you sure? Your not kidding?" He leans back, holding me at arms length as though I might slip away from him.

"Of course not Maxon! How could I do such a thing!" I'm taken aback by his surprise, isn't this what he's always wanted? Then he does something that I'm sure will make May just explode, he kisses me on the lips. In front of EVERYONE! He cups my face and leans into me, deepening the kiss. I feel dizzy and slightly light-headed as he pulls away. What's going to happen next? Will things change for us? I can feel the girls' intense glares at me all the way from the other side of the room. No doubt Celeste is already planning on having a little "chat" with me.

"We better take our seats, why don't you sit with me?" He wiggles his eyebrows and pulls me toward the throne. I can't believe this is happening! The subtle Maxon I know seems completely different tonight! The most embarrassing part is that there's not an extra seat so Maxon just pats his knee gesturing for me to sit.

"Maxon you can't be serious?" I gape, he's so giddy and happy it kind of runs off on me so I sit on his lap despite the daggers the girls are shooting at me. My face must look like a tomato sitting there, the Queen smiles at me and giggles lightly. However the King is not amused and he sends a dark scowl my way. Gavril walks on stage and immediately notices the absence of Natalie, Marlee and I.

"Well your Majesty it's seems you've been bus-" he stops noticing that I'm on Maxon's lap. " Well look what we've got here! It seems we know who Maxon's favorite is!" Everyone chuckles and I just offer a sheepish smile. "Lady America, how is the view from there?" Gavril jokes and I look to see that Maxon is laughing too. He puts his arms around my waist and his head is level to my bellybutton.

"It's very nice actually, though I'd prefer to be on his shoulders." I joke back and everyone laughs at this.

"Here's a foothold!" Maxon offers and even the other girls are smiling but the King seems like a storm cloud, about ready to explode.

"Well, shall we get under way with the interviews! Why not start with Lady America!" Maxon and I walk toward the couch, hand-in-hand. "So, Maxon would you say that America is your favorite so far?" Without skipping a beat Maxon answers.

"Well if you can keep it a secret I would definitely say that she is, and tonight I will be making a cut."

"Not a surprise, very nice, very nice." Gavril nods."Lady America, would you say that if Maxon asked you to marry him, you would say yes?" Gavril leans in excitedly, and even Maxon seems intrigued by this.

"Gavril, trying to unlock the secrets of the woman's heart is impossible. Therefore Maxon would have to ask me myself, I think Queen Amberly would agree." I gesture to the Queen and she chimed in,

"Absolutely! Your skipping all the romance and the romance is the best part." The Queen smiled.

"Is there something you'd like to ask Lady America?" Gavril chuckled.

"Indeed there is!" Maxon nodded, standing up. I didn't even know what to think, all I remember is the rebel alarm going off and a high pitched scream as the rebels grabbed someone."America!" Maxon grabs my arm and hurries me over to the escape hatch as the rebels file into the room. I'm surprised to see how small it is and the fact that we're the only ones in here.

"This must be a servants cellar." I plop down onto a small wooden bench and it creaks under my weight. The screaming upstairs has stopped but I can't get that feminine scream out of my mind. Maxon sits next to me and loops his arm through mine.

"You know I do those embarrassing things to tease you." Maxon looks into my eyes sadly.

"Maxon if you think I'm mad, your wrong." I grab his chin and pretend to pull him into a kiss but stop short, teasing him.

"So I'm not the only one who likes to tease." He sits up, and I bite my lip, actually wanting to kiss him. We both stop hearing someone speaking.

"Yeah, we got her. We plan on holding her hostage until we get those books. If they refuse then she's a goner." They both laugh and walk away. We sit in silence for an hour until we decide to speak.

"Who do you think they have hostage! Maxon are they talking about the books in the hidden library?" Earlier last week Maxon took me on a date and showed me a library that held Gregory Illeá's diaries inside. They even had something called a computer in there that could find ANYTHING you wanted. Maxon nodded grimly.

"I fear for who they have but no matter what we can't give them those books." He sighed.

"What if it's someone like the Queen? Maxon what if it was me?" My voice cracked in horror at the idea of being a hostage.

"America, we would find those rebels who took you and kill them. Most importantly we would threaten to burn the books if they refused to hand you over." He spoke, his eyes were filled with fire, passion, love.

"I love you Maxon." I felt tears coming down, and my chest hurt.

"I love you too America. So much. Marry me?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes." I giggled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up hours later, my room was in tatters and I was used to it. What I wasn't used to was a huge bloodstain on my wall and in it said:

Ur Next!

Was this some sort of sick joke? I feel sick and fear prickles up my spine. I run straight to Maxon's room and barge through the door...


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for waiting patiently. Enjoy!;)

**~Cute Irish Gal**

In all the months I've been at the Selection I've never felt so worthless seeing Celeste standing there trying to make-out with Maxon.

"Listen Celeste, things are different now. I love America, I don't want to do this!" Maxon backs into his bed and falls backwards. Meanwhile Celeste is trying to climb on top of him.

"N-no Celeste stop!" Maxon stops fighting and she unzips his jacket. I feel like throwing up, I crumple to my feet and I completely feel numb. I can't even move as I watch Celeste slowly undress Maxon. They're standing up now and Maxon is pushing Celeste up against the wall, getting ever so close to her. I don't know why but I start crying, Maxon is a cheater and Aspen is in a coma. Who do I have left? Maxon turns around and looks at me.

"A-America! What're you doing here!" He comes over to me, only wearing boxers."Why are you here! What I do is my business!" He yells, his face becoming bright red.

"I can't believe you would break the rules! And with her?!" I sob, all energy draining from me."I'm through, I'm done with you Maxon! Send me home!" I scream, standing up. I don't hesitate to slap him on the face. Who does he think he is? He can't treat me like another one of his toys!

"America you've got it all wrong, I was trying to stop her!" Maxon pleaded.

"It sure didn't look like that!" I whimper.

"I promise America, I want you and only you." He got down on both knees and I saw tears brimming his eyes.

"If you do anything stupid like this again, that's it. Got it?" I bark.

"Of course America, never again." He kissed my forehead and turned back to Celeste."Celeste Newsome, I have no other choice but to dismiss you on behalf of my future fiancé." That single word made my heart flutter and I had to lean on Maxon. However, if he thought everything was going to be hunky-dory he better think again. He'll be on a tight leash and one slip-up could lead to him ending up with Elise.

"This is the BIGGEST mistake you'll ever make in your pretty boy life!" Celeste pushed him out of the way as she walked down the hall, butt naked. Both of the guards' jaws drop as she walks by.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was letting her in my room." He sighed, running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"Um...Maxon no offense but could you put some clothes on?" We both blush and he comes back ten minutes later fully clothed.

"So what did you come here for exactly?" He glanced at me.

"I-it's my room. The rebels, they said they're coming for me and well I got scared Maxon! What am I supposed to do? They've already taken Kriss, what if they come for me?"I feel sick just thinking about what they did to Marlee, and what they could be doing to Kriss. "I think they're targeting the Elite. Maxon what am I going to do!" I lean on the doorway for strength.

"America, calm down. Don't worry, okay! I'm not going to let you out of my sights, from now on you can sleep in my room." I blush and look at my feet. Sleeping next to Maxon?

"Maxon, I don't think your parents would like that idea. Besides think about what the Elise would say! Everyone's on edge looking for Kriss! And my parents they would kill me at the thought, what about-" Maxon interrupts me with a kiss.

"America you worry too much, you forgot I'm the prince? I promise I won't touch you, besides if those rebels get a hold of you. Lets just say, this pretty boy would not be happy." He was so serious and a bit scary. I just nod my head and he smiles.

"You better go collect your things from your room and tell your maids they are coming with you." He pats my back and shuts the door behind me.

"Ugh! Maxon but this pretty princess shouldn't have to carry her own things!" I fake whine, walking to my room. There it is! That- that p-word again! It slips out of my mouth before I know what I'm doing! Come on America! Wake up! It did feel like a dream! I was having a sleepover with Maxon! I'm sure my mother would be mortified.

"Lucy! Anne! Mary!" I call.

"Yes Lady!" Anne smiles, wrapping her arms protectively around my waist. Even my maids are on edge about the rebels. "Are you ready for bed? Also, Lady we've decided to sleep in your room for now on since the rebels made it clear on who they are targeting." Anne speaks with such authority it makes me giggle a little, I've never seen her so motherly before.

"Actually we're sleeping somewhere else for a while." I grin as they're expressions become ice cold." Oh don't worry! I'm not leaving, Maxon requested for me to stay with him for a while and you guys are coming with me." All three of their mouths drop in unison, it was pretty funny.

"Lady! Your going to sleep with Maxon!" Lucy gapes.

"We won't do anything! I promise! It's for my protection, I'm guessing you've heard that Celeste has been dismissed?" They all nod." He did that...for me." I blush as they all give me that knowing smile that every woman knows, it's just natural you can't explain it.

"Well Lady, your going to have to look much prettier from now on." Mary squeals as she starts grabbing my dresses from the armoire. The next thing I know they're pulling me into the single fanciest nightgown I've ever seen. They've really outdone their best! Small gold ribbons adorn the dress and it's silk! It goes down to my ankles and makes a light swish as I walk.

"Oh, you guys!" I hug them each tightly.

"Lady, we better, uh, get going." Lucy blushes.

"Oh, right!" We all head up to Maxon's room and I open the door to find a second armoire just for me! But I don't see Maxon." We might as well set up." I walk in. It's very basic and just consists of pictures plastered on the wall, but what catches my eye is a picture slightly larger than the others and its me! My heart melts as I see it, Maxon really does like me! I've decided to take back my proposal since the Celeste mishap, but I still love Maxon. I turn around to see Anne, Mary and Lucy standing in the doorway, complete in unpacking.

"You guys are fast." I smile.

"Goodnight Lady." Mary soothes.

"Goodnight!" Lucy chimed.

"Be safe." Anne chides, giving me a warning glare. Moments after they leave I walk to the bathroom. A dark figure creeps across the opposite wall and in a flash he grabs me by the shoulders. I scream only to find that it's Maxon, doubled over laughing.

"Now what's so funny about that!?"

"Oh my dear, your face was priceless!" He smiled smugly.

"Oh so you think you've won? Maxon, expect much more because I am definitely not your dear...yet." I whisper the last word but I'm sure Maxon can hear me. He places his forehead against mine and held my hands.

"Yet." He sighed. We both climbed into bed and I pretended not to notice Maxon "accidentally" put his arm over my waist. The next morning I wake up to see Maxon staring at me very lovingly like he was already my husband.

"Good morning." I yawn, getting up.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands together energetically."I'm going to a separate room to give you some privacy, alright?" I nodded, smiling at what a gentleman he was and the fact that he said alright twice. An hour later of beautification we walk towards breakfast hand-in-hand like a married couple. The thought gives me a chill as I haven't even thought of Aspen for the past three days! Can I really forgot about him forever?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is dedicated to Unicornlady23:)**

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I really have three choices at this point:

If I marry Kriss I'll have a very regal life. We'll always act sophisticated and I see two. Maybe three kids in the picture. Overall I'll be happy and I'll feel content and my life will be picture-perfect. I might get bored, but I guess it doesn't matter.

If I marry Elise we'll have one child and it will be a quiet life. We won't really consider each other husband and wife, more as friends. She'd be my last choice, especially since my father likes her the best. And if I marry you." He stops and smiles at me.

"We'd have a dozen rascal children and everyday will be chaotic but romantic. I'll be the happiest man alive and being Kin won't seem so hard if your my Queen." He laughs dryly.

"Then what's the problem?" I gesture, noticing his trouble face.

"My dad. He really dislikes you and if it was up to him, you would've been gone within the first hour. That's why I'm so troubled. I have to decide in front of everyone on the day of the ball and I haven't had a good night of sleep until you were with me." I blush and bite my bottom lip, asking more with my eyes. His sparkle back in response as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply. It becomes more passionate and I find myself enthralled and in love. I sadly push away, I can't get too attached to him if he's still deciding.

"Cheesecake?" He asks huskily.

"Sure." I croak back. I've never taste such a creamy treat.

"Mmmm." Maxon tilts his head back and together we watch it get dark.

"This next week is going to be torture." He moans.

"Why? Won't I be sleeping in your room?"

"My dad is practically locking me up until the ball, he's really getting serious about me becoming King. You'll be sent back to your old room, because apparently my mother found out. The whole rebel thing is awful. America, they're so strong. What am I gonna do?"

With that we both stood up and walked back to the palace. I just pat his shoulder and he smiles down at me.

"It's funny, this is the first advice you gave me about crying woman." He smiles lightly.

"It's hard to believe we've almost spent three months together." I sigh.

We reach my door and Maxon kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you at the ball." He winks, then adds. "You shouldn't worry, no matter what happens America."

The way he said it scared me terribly and all I could focus on was getting into bed. I wish I hadn't dismissed my maids so early, I needed someone to talk to. Times like these made me wish Aspen wasn't in a coma. With renewed strength I stand up and walk down to the infirmary.

When I walk inside I ask the doctor for Officer Ledger and he directs me to a bed. I walk over I see how pale he is. He's looking up at the ceiling and his bright green eyes are glassed over and lifeless.

"Oh Aspen." I choke. "What have they done to you. To us." I place my hand on his cold one. "You know I have to let you go. We both know. If you hadn't told me to enter the Selection I'd probably be pregnant with our first child." I whimper. He makes no movement, the only way he's alive is by a machine. It hasn't even been a week and I can telling he's going downhill fast. It's just a matter of time before he'll be in the ground. I stand up and I can't look back. I have to focus on getting some sleep. I trudge back up the marble steps to my room where I find a letter on my bed. It's from my family, I'm surprised it wasn't hand-delivered to me.

Dear Ames,

OMG! I'm so jealous of you! To see you sitting on Maxon's lap made me want to faint! You even kissed him in front I us! Mom was so mad that you weren't acting like a lady it was hilarious! You were so close to Gavril I wanted to cry! I can't wait to see you at the ball on Friday! I hope I get to meet Maxon. Tell me all the romantic and gooey stuff you guys do!EEEEK!

Love, May

Dear America,

As your mother I could not be more mortified to see you kiss him in front of the country. I won't even get into you sitting on his lap. Furthermore, my dear girl please act like a lady or I'll die of embarrassment. However I am happy to get to see you Friday and I get to be there to chastise you. If I found out that you broke the rules with him I will personally kill the both of you.

Your Mother.

I found it odd how formal she was, I bet Papa made it lighter, because I could tell it was his handwriting. The next one was from him.

My dearest daughter,

America, they're aren't words to explain how happy I am for you. I can tell you really love Maxon and I hope it all works out. I want you to do what you want. Don't listen to how harsh your mother can be sometimes. Follow your heart and remember you'll always be my baby girl.

Love, Daddy.

My father's letter made me tear up a bit, especially at the end. I couldn't wait to read Gerad's letter though and I instantly recognized it from the spelling and grammatical errors.

Deer America

I mis u a lot and I want to see u soon. Make shure 2 save me lots cake.

Love Gerad.

I smiled at that last part. If I married Maxon, Gerad could eat all the cake he wanted and play ball. It was out of my hands for now, but I was happy to get letters from everyone. For the rest of the week I spent my time playing cards with my maids. It was unevenly full until Wednesday. My maids rushed me into a cream colored dress and pushed me out the door, partially disoriented. As I went to the Dining Hall, Elise came out. Wearing the exact same dress, we both gave each other quizzical looks and walked down in silence. I finally broke the tension and spoke my mind.

"What do you think they're calling us down so urgently for?" I rub my laced-gloved hands together.

"Maybe they're changing the party date." Elise spoke flatly, obviously not in the mood for small talk. Upon entering we finally got our answers. There standing next to Maxon, slightly bruised was Kriss. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was slightly blurry-eyed. They had fixed her up, but no amount of accessories could hide the fact that she had lost most of her hair and her left hand was partly crippled. I grimaced at the thought of all the pain she underwent the last 72 hours.

"Oh Kriss! Your okay! I so glad." Elise lied openly. Maxon looked at me and I saw so much sadness in his face. I felt a jackhammer go to my stomach as I watched Kriss kiss Maxon's ear gently,tenderly.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry for me slowing down:( I'm going to Canada tomorrow on short notice so it'll be a little while. I'll get it to you on Friday, promise!:-) Be good my dears:-)**

**~Cute Irish Gal**

I look to Maxon and I tug my ear, but he shakes his head. The sadness in his eyes, the tears brimming, asking to fall. He looked sick, hurt, pale.

Our family in the past had always been lucky about sickness. I don't ever recall my parents getting sick but I do remember the time May got sick. Her usual happy, flamboyant self was gone. Her eyes were glasses over and she didn't even have the strength to moan. Her Christmas presents laid by her side,untouched. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't drink. Every once in a while you could tell she was sleeping but slowly her breathing was becoming shorter. We never even dreamed of having enough money for the doctor. It was especially worse since it was Winter an we couldn't afford heating. I had prayed for hours on end, and my prayers were answered. May got better miraculously and once she was able to talk she wouldn't stop.

"America! Guess what! I was in Heaven and this glowing man in a white gown told me he was an angel and that it wasn't my time yet. That my sister was praying for me to come back and that I wasn't coming home just yet. America! I was so happy and even though I missed you guys I don't want to leave! I begged and pleaded to bring my family to this nice place, but he wouldn't answer me. Finally I woke up and I felt all better. Oh America I'm not afraid of death anymore. I love you." She hugged me tightly with pure love.

"I love you too May. Promise me you won't ever leave us again." She never is make that promise and although she's still the happy-go-lucky girl I once knew she's changed. I was snapped back into reality.

I wanted to run, I was stone cold and all I could do was watch Kriss wrap herself around Maxon. She looked awful. They had fixed her up with a dress that covered her neck but you could still see some scratches there. She had bruises all over her face and her left hand was partly crippled and in a cast. She had most of her hair ripped out, leaving her with just a few tuffs. She had a black eye and she was slightly limping as she sat down next to Maxon. Elise took his other side so I was left to sit by myself.

"Kriss, how exactly did you escape?" I cocked my head to the side, actually wanting to know.

"Ummm. I don't remember anything, all I know is that they put me in a bag and left me on the palace steps."

I didn't believe a word of what she said and she noticed the glint in my eyes. She shook her head, telling me to keep my trap shut with her angry glare.

As she turned her head away from me, I noticed she had a hearing aid. What exactly did the rebels do to her? I saw a cut on her ear lobe and I winced, noticing they had cut a chunk of her ear off. She whispered something in Maxon's ear and he nodded his head grimly.

"Ladies, thank you for joining me today. As you all know Lady Kriss has returned to us safely. Leaving the Selection to you three. You also know that your parents will be coming to the ball and I expect perfect composure from all of you." He looked at all three of us and gestured for me to start eating. I wasn't hungry.

"Um...Prince Maxon." Elise squeaked.

"Yes my dear."

Something about those last two words made me want to barf. Was I really this jealous? I never had to worry about Aspen with another girl but had these two bonded somehow?

"Since you'll be planning to propose to one of us now...C-could you tell us who won?"

The room was deathly silent and Maxon stayed perfectly still.

"I'm afraid not... After all, who would act completely normal when they know they won't win." Maxon sighed, standing up.

"Ladies, I have run out of time. It is so nice to have Lady Kriss back and I'm sure your all excited for the ball Friday." He left the quiet room, plunging it back into silence.

"Who do you think will win?" Elise looked at the both of us, eyes full of hope.

"He's going to have to pick what's best for the kingdom. Someone who has poise." She paused to straighten up in her chair.

"Who always acts like a lady but can confidently look each of you in the eye." Kriss looked at us both an I couldn't help but dislike her.

"I disagree." Kriss practically snarled at me as I said this.

"Maxon should marry the girl he loves and I believe all three of us would make great princesses. Now it's just down to who he loves." I hoped beyond all measure that it was true, I really did.

Kriss just rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room, while Elise stared at me intently before following suit.

It was pouring outside and my maids were busy with my dress, so I roamed the hallways looking for entertainment. The marble had been we waxed and a red carpet went down the middle of every hallway. Not once did I see a maid or a cook. Which was very unusual, and it seemed when I didn't want privacy I had all of it in the world. I wondered what Maxon was doing, was he thinking about me?. I stopped. I know that noise anywhere, it's Elise! What could she possibly be doing down here. I silently tip-toe around the corner to see Elise standing next to someone in complete black. I don't know what happened in those next few moments where my vision went blurry but the last thing I heard was America. Oh boy, was I in deep water now.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised my dearies! Finally a super long chapter! I find it a bit uneventful, but I'll see what you all say!:-) Dedicated to everyone who is Team Aspen! Jk! I got you there for a second didn't I?:-)**

**~Cute Irish Gal**

Maxon POV

I shake my head in disgust at my father's notion that America could be dead.

"You just don't get it do you?! I don't plan on helping you find her! That girl is nothing but trouble! If your not careful she'll come up behind you and stab you in the back!"

My father whirred at me angrily. I cringe internally knowing what he would do to me if I stood up against him. But my America...

"I refuse to go on any longer as this! I'm not your slave and I get to choose my wife! Refusing me of this one liberty is not advised and if you dare get in my way with America any longer you'll regret your existence!"

I slap him across the face and safely take a step back. My father grinned wickedly and chuckled darkly.

"Your becoming more like me everyday. When you put it like that son, how could I refuse?"

I gagged at the idea of being as twisted as my old man. If it meant saving America, I'd do anything.

America POV

I wake up and I instantly regret it. Barbed wire is digging into my ankles and wrists and I hang in the middle of a cage. I'm guessing I'm in a prison cell but surprisingly there's a small window at the top. My stomach rumble greedily and I don't know why but of all my worries, I worry that I missed the ball. Wouldn't Maxon come for me by now? A wave of nausea hits me and surely someone is coming to torture me. I ignore the pain and blood coming from my ankles as I rip them from the barbed wire. Looking back I don't think it was worth the surgery to remove those scars from my limbs. As the pressure on my ankles is relieved the pressure on my wrists increase. I'm so bloodied and I can't even tell if I was wearing a dress when I was taken. I scream as I pull my hand from the restraints of the wire, it just devoured my flesh and I knew I would need stitches. Hanging by one hand now I start bellowing. My hand slips through slowly and I feel my skin being pulled off. I drop to the floor in a heap and I limp over to the small to rickety bed in the corner. I can't afford to collapse now, no way could I go through that again. Despite my willingness to survive I climb underneath the bed and fall asleep. Maybe if they think I'm missing, they won't look under the bed. I wasn't sure what I was thinking and I may have been imagining it. A panel underneath me flips me over and I fall and fall into a pit. I lose consciousness within seconds but I feel impact as my body hits metal. Was I dead?

Maxon POV

We had looked on the radar for hours and we finally found the tiniest speck of human heat. At this point we were sure that their base was underground and we knew they hid it well but this tiny little speck gave me all the hope in the world. Two hours later I sat in a helicopter next to twenty of my most trusted guards. One in particular was interesting, he actually volunteered. An...Officer Leger, from America's province. He must be a family friend. I heard he just woke up from a coma lasting a month. We gave him the option to leave but he wanted to stay.

"Alright men, we have one mission and one mission only. To find Lady America and return her to this helicopter safely. In exactly 1200 hours whoever is not on this plane will be left behind. However, most importantly keep the Prince in top safety. Now, fall out!" The captain bellows deeply.

The helicopter lands and we scatter across the woods to the location of the Rebel Base. There's a hatch in the ground, like ones found in a submarine. The captain goes through first and it's all silence as we file in. There's three doorways and we split up into three groups to go down each one. We don't make a sound as we walk down the long hallway to a very large metallic door. Obviously rebel security is down, unless they have security cameras. Officer Leger creaks it open and shuts it behind him for my safety. It feels like hours until Officer Leger comes back and speaks quickly, his eyes shining like a cat's. He opens his mouth to speak but doesn't make a sound as a bullet goes straight through his forehead. Oh boy, am I in deep water now.

America POV

I sit up hurriedly and hear Maxon's voice. I look around me and note that I'm in an all metal room with a door in the corner. I swiftly walk through it and find that it's not guarded at all. I peek around the corner to find yet another door, except this one is heavily guarded. How did I get here? Maybe I'm dreaming, but it feels too real to be a dream. I walk down the hallway, away from the guards. Pop! I hear a loud gunshot that causes my ears to ring. Do I stay? Do I run? Pop! Pop! Pop! I hear more gunshots and I crouch down beside the wall. Stop. Stop. Stop. I plead in m head over and over. I'm must be on some sort of meds, because I feel like a mess.

"America! Thank goodness your okay!" Maxon runs to me and scoops me up in his arms.

"Maxon! Your okay! You found me!" I cry and he carries me in his arms.

"My dear, we can chat later. If we don't move, we might not make it.

"Sir, we can't carry Officer Leger. We'll have to leave him here if we want to get out alive."

My ears ring and I black out upon hearing the news. Aspen is dead? He can't be? He loves me! He's in a coma in the infirmary an this is just a name tag mishap.

I can tell I'm dreaming. It's just like the last time that Aspen visited me in my dreams. I already know that it's him walking towards me. A huge light is behind him like the Sun but much much brighter and pure.

"Mer!" Aspen laughs, running up to me and smiling.

"Aspen! Your dead! Why are you here? Aren't you sad that your dead?" I blurt, tears threatening to come.

"Mer, I'm all right. I'm going now, to be with the Creator. Believe Mer. Just believe. Ill see you in a little while."

Then the light gets so bright that I can't see him anymore. I feel happy and light all at once. Aspen would never lie to me. I will see him soon.

Maxon POV

As she slept she cried then she was smiling and she moaned, almost like a ghost.

"I'll see you soon. Soon. See you soon." She giggled.

It was no small fear to get out of the rebel base. Of all the men who first walked in, only five survived, including me. We were now in the helicopter on the way back and America was starting to wake up. She looked beautiful even though she looked awful. Hands bloodied and ripped to shreds. Her feet were just gory stubs and the doctor immediately got to work bandaging them. She barely had clothing on and I had to wrap her I my jacket to hide her bra. I still couldn't stop myself from blushing when I first noticed it. I should get used to it, after all I was going to choose her on Friday at the ball. We had rescheduled to next Friday since America went missing and it was already Saturday. The families were delighted to stay another week and even America's family put on a brave face. I planned on asking her father for America's hand soon. I had already thought of what to say for weeks now, it was America. From the beginning it had always been America.


	14. Chapter 14

Dedicated to S, you'll know why soon enough:D I love when people send me reviews that give me some inspiration for the next chapter.:D BestFan00: I understand what you mean. I had my friend(who is a HUGE Maxerica fan) and she's very timid and...proper. She is definitely not the bloodthirsty type but she really enjoyed the last chapter:o babysister1997:I prefer Maxrica because it just sounds tropical, like Costa Rica:) ill see what I can do. Need to keep you guys at the edge of your feet:) be good my dearies!

~Cute Irish Gal(I feel kind of guilty about this but I'm more German than Irish lol)

Maxon POV

"What?!" I trill at the guard who told me the news. Elise had just been found missing this morning. If the rebels took her too... Everything was supposed to work out. The prince heroically comes in to save the fair maiden from the dragon, in this case the rebels. Then the prince marries the princess la la la happy ending. America was in a small coma due to her wounds and now I had to deal with Elise missing too. Here I was innocently thinking of witty combinations of our names like Maxrica or Maxerica or maybe Amerixon.

I bite on my bottom lip as I go through the pattern in my head, first Kriss, then America and finally Elise. Maybe it was funny but it was possible that one of the Selected are part of the rebels. That wouldn't make sense since both Kriss and America were badly injured. That left it to Elise, but she couldn't be? Would she? The palace was in total lockdown and at this rate the ball should just be cancelled permanently and I would make a formal announcement on the Report Friday.

I return to the Infirmary once again to find America sleeping soundly. However, on her chest is a note with a slight bloodstain addressed to me.

It read:

"If you know what's good for you. You'll pick Elise or there will be consequences."

The nerve of them! To come in here and threaten me like this! Elise must be part of the rebels for them to be pulling for her. I had no proof though and the fact that they put this note here easily made my breath hitch. I laid my hand atop America's and sighed.

"When did it become so complicated my dear." I moan.

"I am not your dear." She croaks quietly and at first I think I'm imagining it. Her eyes flutter open and my suspicions are confirmed.

"America! Your awake!" I kiss her endlessly and her tears mix with mine.

"Let me go get the doctor!" I jump up with newfound energy.

"Wait Maxon!" She croaks and I sit back down.

"What is it love?" She blushes at my pet name but continues anyway.

"E-Elise is part of the rebels. I saw her talking to one before they kidnapped me." She closed her eyes to steady herself.

"Please don't exert yourself America. I was having my suspicions but at least now I have proof to disqualify her. I'm having you sent up to my room once again for the time being." I kiss her forehead and bring the doctor over before heading out. I had some serious butt to kick.

Elise POV

I hid amongst the bushes at the perimeter of the palace. The plan was to lay "unconscious" at the hedges and have a guard "miraculously" save me. If Maxon has half a brain he'll listen to my little note. Then the rebels will rein supreme and I can finally marry my beloved Jeremy. Me being in the Selection is no mistake. The rebels put quite a large amount of strings to get me in, and now look at me. Soon-to-be Queen of Illeá.

America POV

It took me hours before I recalled what happened on Friday and then it was like hitting a brick wall. Aspen was dead. He was probably in the ground outside the Rebel Base. Aspen. My dear Aspen. Whose green eyes were brighter than the moon and whose love was larger than the Sun.

"Aspen! No! Don't leave me!" I sob, not caring if anyone hears me. I start to kick at the cords attached to me and a maid runs up to me with a syringe.

"Shhhh. Lady calm down now, it's alright." She injects something into my IV and I feel blackness swoop over my vision.

"Aspen..." I reach out and with the last of my strength I rip out the IV before collapsing.

It seems lately I've been having many dreams. I know I'm dreaming again but Aspen isn't in this one. Instead it's Elise and she's three times as tall as me. Since Aspen isn't alive anymore will I not be able to dream of him? She wears a ragged outfit and her hair is a mess. Her long nails claw at the trees, searching for my hiding place. I burrow into a nearby bush and she blows out fire across the forest.

"Maxon! Help me!" I cry, running away from the forest. No matter how fast I run the flame lick my heels climbing up my body before engulfing me in penetrating heat. Elise snickers at me and reaches her greedy, grimy hands to me and squishes me like a bug.

My eyes snap open as fire climbs up the walls of the infirmary. I cough and stand up, assessing my surroundings. It seems they left me behind. I'm still very drowsy and I fumble with the cords in my arms and legs. I have to lean on the bedside before taking a few shaky steps. I don't have much strength but I use what I have to hobble towards the exit. Where's Maxon? They can't just leave one of the Selected inside a burning building. Of course this was the palace, I'm sure they were trying to rescue the valuable people and things. Everyone else had to fend for themselves. I run down the marble hallway as wooden beams start falling around me. Every curtain, every picture, every expensive rug had been stripped off the ceiling, floors and windows. I see the exit to the garden. I'm going to make it, I have to make it. Everything is going to work out. I'm sure I'll make-

Does anyone else notice that America blacks out a lot? She's a bit unstable right now, kinda like Katniss in Mockingjay.


	15. Chapter 15

Dedicated to Tuesday;) you know who you are and you rock girl! Seriously, remember Pluto is definitely not a planet is that understood? Now try and act sophistise for a while:)

Elise POV

"What the heck happened?" I smack the nearest rebel as I watch the once great palace tumble down.

"Whose smart idea was it to burn the crap out of this place?"

I look around and know one moves. They need to know whose boss. Slowly a man steps forward and speaks.

"We were told to start a light fire in the garden to start making the Royals," he gestured to the palace worriedly.

"Worried. T-then it got out of hand so we f-fled." He stepped back in line with the others.

"You idiots! Ill have done to you what you did to the palace!"

I snarl and turn back to see hundreds of people out on the lawn. We couldn't just run out there and charge everyone. Thousands upon thousands of guards stood on the lawn protecting the royals. I saw off in the distance Kriss in her nightgown shivering on a bench. It wasn't cold out either, I knew what was the cause of those shivers. I had personally tortured her and I told her I'd kill her if she told Maxon. Sure she was scarred for life but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't very strong, she cracked like a nut once we showed that our loyalties did not lie with her. At first she had thought she was a rebel princess, just like me. She was a show-off and thought herself above even me. Well, let's just say I fixed her little red wagon. I had wanted to torture America personally but they said to weaken her first so when I did whip her to death she wouldn't know who. I knew it was too good to be true to keep that little snob under locks. We have no idea how she got out, but the little brat did. Compared to what I would do to America when I got my hands on her, Kriss would consider herself lucky. People thought of me as quiet and lady-like. I was anything but.

Maxon POV

I couldn't help but cry as my home, the only place I've ever known, burnt down. I needed to focus on looking for America. I had asked all the workers at the Infirmary and they confirmed my worst fears. They hasn't seen Lady America since yesterday. I wanted to run inside and save her, be her Prince, but Father ordered guards to keep me at bay.

"Let me go! America is in there suffering! I need to go back!" I push them away but there's too many.

"Maxon please stop. I'm sure she'll be fine." My mother tries to comfort me and I throw my head in her lap.

"She's gone! She's really gone!" I weep hopelessly. First the rebels and now this. Was this really the end? I was so useless. I'm sorry America. She was going to but down in that building! We would move on to the old White House and my Father would make me completely forget about her. I won't give up. I look around to see the guards attention focused on everyone else and without thinking I sprint across the lawn and into the blazing heat. Gasps of disbelief and shock ran around me but I focused on the small entrance of death. If America was going to die, at least I'd be by her side.

Elise POV

"Your Majesty, Prince Maxon is now inside the building. What do we do?" Jeremy walks up to me and puts his hand on the small of my back.

"We go in after him of course." I snarl as I walk along the edges of the lawn with five other men to the castle. Jeremy gives me an interesting look wondering why I want to save the Prince so badly but stays quiet for our safety. The heat was excruciating and we had to cover our faces to get close enough to be unseen. I run in through the smoke and cough as I look around hurriedly for Maxon. He didn't have to know that I was the one that saved his life but if it "accidentally" slipped out I'm sure he'd be grateful.

"Let's go down this hallway." Jeremy points and we all follow after him.

Maxon POV

I lean up against a beam that isn't blazing with fire and hide myself from the six people in black, more like shadows. They go down a corridor that leads to our washroom and I go in the direction of the infirmary. America and I will be okay. I cough and force a scarf around my head to block some of the heat. I feel a strong pull to the entrance of the gardens and I can't help myself as I left this invisible force lead me through the rubble. I couldn't believe it! Lying on the floor unconscious was America! She was partially covered in concrete rubble and probably had a two degree burn on her arm but she was still breathing, barely.

"America!" I sweep her into my arms and feel the whole building shake around me. I have just barely enough time to run through the doors and get a few feet away from the castle before it finally collapses behind me. This girl was quite the good luck charm.

Elise POV

I feel the castle shake under my feet and beams start to fall like meteors.

"Go!" Jeremy propels me to the doors. We skip through the rubble faster than any of the palace guard could ever dream of. Sadly, we weren't fast enough as I hear a cry of pain from Jeremy as he tries to evade a falling beam. He goes down like a ton of bricks. I know it's the end of the road for him, Could I leave my love? If someone were here to help him... I use all my strength and pull on the beam but its much too heavy for one person. The other four rebels are long gone, if they were here Jeremy would still have a chance.

"You...need...to...go." Jeremy winces as he speaks.

"No." I lay down in from of him and I see the tears in his eyes. I know this the end, it's okay. Without Jeremy there'd be no hope for me. He wipes the tears from my eyes and I kiss him gently. He was the reason I wanted to get married, the reason I wanted to join the rebels, the reason I wanted to die...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Crack! A huge chunk of the wall comes down above us and I feel everything in slow motion. A slideshow of my life goes by. Me at my ninth birthday party meeting Jeremy for the first time. Us, two fifteen year olds in love joining the rebels to escape society. Him kissing me under our favorite place. Jeremy and his evil plan to get me into the Selection and take over the palace together. Then finally, Jeremy proposing to me before we capture Kriss. Everything we did. We did together. All in a split second these thoughts gladly wash over me and through my head before the drywall collides with my skull.

? POV

"Just as expected, the mission is complete."

"Good. Follow through."

"Yes... ."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello world! It's been a while don't ya think? I had MAJOR writers' block so...I'm sure I lost most of my readers but for those of you who were so patient I think you might like this...:) dedicated to all you amazing people who don't hate me at the moment?:)

Just to let you all know I'm doing a POV of basically nobody at some point here:) So guys this is an intense chapter so please bear with me.

**~Cute Irish Gal**

Maxon POV

"America, can you hear me? Everything is going to be fine." I whisper in her ear as I run through the forests. Away from the palace. Away from my father. I check America's pulse for the hundredth time before finally resting underneath a large oak tree.

Her steady breaths make me want to kiss her but I resist the urge. My mother and father...what will they think when they can't find me alive? Or dead for that matter. I sigh, playing all the scenarios in my head. Rebels could be after us...I wasn't worried about my safety. It was more for America...I wanted HER as my wife. I picked her but would she pick me? Focus Maxon! Her life is in your hands! I carry her once again in my arms until I reach a tree that will be easy enough to climb. I throw her over my shoulder and silently thank my personal trainer as my muscles ripple against the strain. I get to about the tenth branch until I can't go any further and lie against the tree trunk. Resting America on my lap I pray that we'll be fine. I'm guessing it would've been, had my vision not been lost as I hear a creak underneath me.

No POV

"Sir, we can't find his body. America's is missing as well," Officer Speel coughs out to King Clarkson.

"Cursed!" King Clarkson bellowed at the guard before walking away. It wasn't that the King was worried about his son, in fact it was a terrible nuisance to find yet another son who supposedly was an actual royal. Queen Amberly only had one miscarriage and that was after Maxon was born.

Before Maxon came around they had a beautiful baby girl, their first child. Her name was Crystal and her sparkling grey eyes was what gave her her name. As was customary they waited a week after the baby was born before announcing her birth and the people were already getting antsy.

However, as Crystal's debut to all Illeá got closer and closer Crystal disappeared.

The whole palace searched for weeks on end. Many servants were killed in anger and frustration before finally mourning her death, the King and Queen instead of announcing to their country that they had lost their first child they covered it up with a miscarriage.

Their second child was a son, they couldn't have been more overjoyed. Clarkson started to think that he would be able to go on as if nothing happened. They named him Treven, Clarkson put all of his hope in their child despite the fact that he was born prematurely. Two days later when Queen Amberly went to wake him up from his nap, he never awoke.

Something terrible happened in Clarkson that day, nobody, not even himself, understood it. When Maxon came around he stayed in the hospital until he was six weeks and was monitored constantly. Clarkson repeatedly worried that Maxon would go missing and if he did, there might not be any other chances for another. When Maxon came of age Clarkson began punishing his so for every little mistake he made.

His son had to be perfect, and you could imagine how hopeless Clarkson truly felt when the Selection came around. He controlled everything, completely. He was snapped back to the present by his wife clutching to him.

"Honey! What does that mean?" Queen Amberly tried to hide her tears.

"Not now! I have work to be done." He glared at her expressionless.

King Clarkson hadn't always been so mean and ruthless. Queen Amberly remembered the days he took off just to be with her. Those were just a faint memory now, and Amberly found herself enjoying only the company of her maids. They were off to the White House now. At least that's what it was back in the old days. It now was brown with mud and a last resort for the Royal Family. If they left the country for another palace the rebels could take that as a chance to overpower Illeá. If that happened...the royal family...would seize to exist. The helicopter lifted off leaving all the maids and servants to go on wagons and carts. They were all grumbling at first but when they saw the black helicopter start flying back towards the tree line words could not explain what they felt.

? POV

"Sir! The rebels have infiltrated the helicopter and as of the now the King and Queen are pronounced dead. All is left is Maxon who died in the fire."

"Very good, I knew those bloody rebels couldn't help to attack the Royals. Gentleman?"

"Yes!" All three officers barked.

"Prepare the takeover of Illeá."


	17. Chapter 17

More fluff will pick up very soon...major fluff here:) dedicated to Karen for being the only one who reviewed my last chapter! Haha, enjoy Karen:)

**~Cute Irish Gal**

Maxon POV

I groaned feeling a sharp pain on my back. The edges of my vision were slightly blurry and I noted America's presence to my left. I turn on my side, regretting it instantly as the pain maximized. We had fallen out of a tree and I was sure America was dead. We were near a small village but in my condition I wouldn't be able to walk, forget about carrying America. I sit up quickly and brace myself as I pull a shard out of my shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I bellow before being knocked out of consciousness once again.

...

...

...

I force my eyes open and I feel a blissful peace. I'm in a warm bed with America sleeping next to me. Her face is no longer pained and we've both been scrubbed clean. I have gauge around my midsection and I smell a faint beef stew brewing. I tug at the foreign clothes but America looks natural in them. I turn and stroke America's hair gently before finally coming to my senses... This isn't a dream? I touch the cotton comforter before standing up.

Where am I? The small wooden room has a rocking chair in the corner and a small window streaming through sunlight. Two steps. I'm at the door and it creaks horribly as I open it.

The sight before me is of my someday dreams for a family. Three children sit around a wooden table with their parents. A cobblestone fireplace in the corner holds a broiling pot.

"Mum ma!" One of the kids gasp, looking at me excitedly. Everyone turns staring at me before they stand up and curtsy.

"Welcome your Majesty." A plump woman steps forward and smiles at me warmly.

This was all just too weird.

"Where am I? What happened to the castle? Where are my parents?" I blurt out, suddenly feeling anxious about this whole situation.

"Your Majesty there will be plenty of time for that but first you must eat. You and yer lady have been a'sleepin' for three days now."

Three days?! I don't feel hungry, I sit down anyway and when the stew is set in front of me I unexpectedly feel hunger like no other. I eat four bowls before I finally look up. Everyone is staring at me, as though I'm a rare creature that doesn't eat like everyone else. I look towards the room where America is sleeping, she must be hungry too.

"Ummm...thank you." I mumble and blush with all their eyes on me.

"Anytime sweetheart, now what would you like to know?" The woman sits across from me, as does her husband.

"Where am I?" I definitely knew I wasn't in the palace.

"Your in Ronte, a village nearby to the palace. My name is Antonia and this is my husband, Herb." She speaks, and for the first time I notice her Spanish accent.

"Howdy." Herb smiles through his slightly greying mustache.

"Why am I here? How did you find me? What happened to the palace?"

Antonia laughs darkly before averting her eyes to speak,"We found you. Herb and I that is, while we were walking our cow to the butcher. Isn't she tasty? Haha, anyways we immediately recognized the Majesty and Lady America. We couldn't just leave you there, obviously you needed serious help." At this Antonia shakes her head distastefully.

"We brought you back here and fixed you two up real nice. We aren't near anyone for miles so there's no chance they'll look for you here. As for the palace...a lot has happened. The whole royal family has been pronounced dead. Your parents were taken by the rebels and everyone believes you died in the fire. You'd think it'd be hectic but we're all just waiting around for someone to take over. Rumors are going around that we might be invaded again..." Antonia sighed and dropped her hands in her lap exhausted.

"Im'a sorry yer Majesty, but now that yer alive we have hope." Herb gave me a sloppy grin but I barely heard him. My ears were ringing and my mind felt numb. Me? The King? My parents...dead. The floor boards creak as America walks in and immediately sits on my lap. Her sloppy hair is in a high ponytail and she shakes her head grimly.

"I'm so sorry Maxon, I heard everything." America whispered into my neck and I pulled her closer to me.

"Your the only thing I have left. I can't lose you."

I can't cry, I won't. I was never close to my dad but my mom...I know she went down with her head high and chin up.

"I'm not going anywhere Maxon."

I was acutely aware of Antonia and Herb leaving the room with their kids giggling excitedly.

"Marry me."

"It was only ever you."

And what feels like forever I kiss her. I kiss her so hard she leans back but I pull her close. Our tongues intertwine and for the moment I can relax. I know I won't get over my parents' death or the palace being burned. Maybe, just maybe I could pick us back up.


	18. Chapter 18

Dedicated to maggiebswim for your...interesting? Review lol^_^ guys, I waited a while to post this because its VERY VERY major awesome! Plus it's so long, I was even shocked! So enjoy and please review! It makes my day to see at least SOMEONE is reading this fanfic, right? I'm not just talking to myself here?^_^

**~Cute Irish Gal**

America POV

His lips on mine...his hands rubbing up and down my back. I wasn't the slightest bit surprised when he asked me to marry him. We weren't planning on waiting either. Antonia's husband, Herb used to be a pastor before their church closed down so he would do the honors. Antonia was lending me her old wedding dress and her three children would be my bridesmaids. It was a bit unexpected about how fast it was happening and it wasn't the wedding I had imagined as a child but it was still special. I knew how quickly everything was happening but I didn't feel rushed. Know one to clap and smile and cry as I walk down the aisle. I felt for Maxon, his parents' death took a toll on him, he needed me if ever. I hope he wouldn't be stressed that nobody would see us on our special day. Or the fact that we wouldn't have cake. Maxon promised me that once everything was settled we would have a big "official" wedding but that won't stop us from...things. To be honest I was nervous, what is it going to be like? I looked at my future bridesmaids as they picked the best flowers from their garden. All sweet little girls that reminded me of Mary, Anne and Lucy.

They all flocked around me and I smiled at their attempts of curling my hair. They ended up putting it in a bun with a few strands loosely hanging. The plain white dress needed some mending and it was slightly big so Antonia was constantly pricking me with a needle. It went to my knees and it had a slight frill to it that even the palace wouldn't be able to master. Antonia, the sweet lady, offered to make it longer so I could wear a garter. I had blushed and pretended to have something in my hair but when Antonia handed me the garter I didn't hesitate to take it.

All of this happened in a period of three days and some may say their wedding day is the longest day of there life but I found it surprisingly quick. Antonia and her girls put three white flowers in my hair and used a translucent white rag as my veil. I laughed at how detailed they were, despite their lack of materials. For my shoes they sewed white cloth together and sprinkled them with salt and white flower petals. They reminded me of the kind a fairy might wear for her wedding.

I giggled as they put on my "lace gloves" and applied the only make-up they had for me. My heart yearned to such people and Antonia became my mother figure. I was terribly homesick and at first I didn't want to be married without my father handing me off, but Maxon... He'd begged me, even got on his knees and when that didn't work. He kissed me delicately and passionately and I melted like butter. He just had to mention what he'd be doing with me on our wedding night. I still giggle as I remember what he said:

"America, come on babe. I promise we'll have a big wedding later. Your parents will be there, everyone." Maxon pleaded.

"Maxon, be smart about this. What if I got pregnant or something? That would only slow you down." I was trying to resist, but avoiding physical contact with Maxon was like forgetting to breathe.

"Come here." He said huskily and I froze as he pulled me close. He kissed my jawline and licked my lips. I was pretending to be mad, to play hard to get. But once the kissing started I was a goner. The once shy, confused Maxon had died with his parents. This Maxon was cuter and...better?

He promised that we'd have a real wedding, and I believed him. I was almost ready and we would have the wedding in their garden when suddenly Antonia stopped me.

"America, I have only known you for a short while but I feel as though your my daughter. I want you...to have this. It was my only possession from Mexico and it means very much to me. Please accept." Her eye twinkled with love as she undid a pearl necklace from her neck and I broke down.

"Oh Antonia! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around her and she handed me my bouquet.

"You are very lucky! Now go!" She laughed before putting her pearl necklace around me.

There was no music but the natural sound of birds chirping was enough for me. My feet crunched against the fresh grass and all arounds us weeping willow trees blew in the wind. The Sun's yellow rays twinkled on my salt-covered shoes. Smells from their garden wafted all around us. Maxon was wearing plain clothes and he looked so handsome. My three bridesmaids skipped ahead, throwing flower petals every which way. His eyes sparkled with happiness and I was ready...I was ready to give myself over to him. Herb smiled and opened his bible to 1 Corinthians 7:1-16;

"Now for the matters you wrote about: It is good for a man not to marry. But since there is so much immorality, each man should have his own wife, and each woman her own husband. The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife, and likewise the wife to her husband. The wife's body does not belong to her alone but also to her husband. In the same way, the husband's body does not belong to him alone but also to his wife. Do not deprive each other except by mutual consent and for a time, so that you may devote yourselves to prayer. Then come together again so that Satan will not tempt you because of your lack of self-control. I say this as a concession, not as a command. I wish that all men were as I am. But each man has his own gift from God; one has this gift, another has that. Now to the unmarried and the widows I say: It is good for them to stay unmarried, as I am. But if they cannot control themselves, they should marry, for it is better to marry than to burn with passion. To the married I give this command (not I, but the Lord): A wife must not separate from her husband. But if she does, she must remain unmarried or else be reconciled to her husband. And a husband must not divorce his wife. To the rest I say this (I, not the Lord): If any brother has a wife who is not a believer and she is willing to live with him, he must not divorce her. And if a woman has a husband who is not a believer and he is willing to live with her, she must not divorce him. For the unbelieving husband has been sanctified through his wife, and the unbelieving wife has been sanctified through her believing husband. Otherwise your children would be unclean, but as it is, they are holy. But if the unbeliever leaves, let him do so. A believing man or woman is not bound in such circumstances; God has called us to live in peace. How do you know, wife, whether you will save your husband? Or, how do you know, husband, whether you will save your wife?"

In that moment I looked over at Maxon and was surprised to see tears at the corner of his eyes. His usual expressionless face was glowing and he squeezed my hand lightly, giving me courage.

"Do you Prince Maxon Schreave take Lady America Singer to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold? In sickness and in health? In richness and poor? Until death do you part?" Herb smiled and I could tell he was almost excited as I was.

What ordinary person wouldn't enjoy doing the honors at a Prince's wedding?

Maxon lifted his face up to the sunlight before dropping to the gardens and finally resting his eyes on me. I felt embarrassed, the way he looked at me.

"I do." Maxon smiled, no he beamed. It was as though he gave up all his hidden emotions, all his worries. For this one moment.

"And do you Lady America Singer take Prince Maxon Schreave to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold? In sickness and in health? In richness and in poor? Until death do you part?" Herb's smiled widened and my three bridesmaids giggled.

At the most unexpected moment my whole life flashed through my eyes. My mom. My dad. May. Gerad. Kenna. Kota. Aspen... I couldn't marry Maxon! What was I thinking marrying a Prince of a corrupt country? Aspen was my true love, I couldn't give him up! Guilt filled me at first, then anxiety welled up in me and I knew what I had to do, Maxon was used to waiting couldn't he wait a bit longer? Just for me? I turned in a full circle and I almost, almost, forgot where I was. I looked over at him and I stopped.

Maxon needed me...more then he ever needed me right now. If I didn't choose him? Would he ever choose me again? Would I be okay watching Kriss and Maxon talk to Gavril while I marry a Three? Would there even be a Queen or King? I shake my head and look up at Herb.

"I do." I laughed a little, Maxon sighed deeply and even Herb seemed to relax a bit.

"Then by the power vested in me! I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Maxon put his arms around my waist and I was the first to act. Maxon was slightly taken aback but only for a moment before returning my kiss. He swung me around and my dainty cloth shoes fell off. I giggled as Maxon looked at me, he held me close as though I might escape from him.

As we walked back in Antonia gave us both two glasses filled with a red liquid.

"What is this?" I questioned, swirling it around in my glass.

"Homemade wine, from our vineyard, a husband and wife deserve a celebratory party." Antonia smiled and I shivered at those two words. I was Maxon's? He was mine? Those thoughts made me smile as I chugged my glass of wine with Maxon. It was very sweet and it was like drinking candy. Herb walked back in and his three daughters ran outside to tend on their farm. I gave them questioning looks until Herb brought a chair over to me. I blushed instantly and bit my bottom lip. I, reluctantly and nervously, sat down and Maxon walked over to me. Eyebrows raise in interest he bent down and went under my dress. I stifle a giggle as he pinches my leg right above the garter. He slowly moved the garter down and kissed my calf before pulling it off. I knew that there was no point for the garter since there weren't any unmarried men in the house but I immediately understood the happy flicker in Maxon's eyes as he triumphantly looked at me.

For the rest of the night Antonia, Herb, Maxon and I drank wine until Maxon "had" to carry me to bed. Saying that I would get sick if I drank anymore but I had been careful, I wanted to remember this night. I could see the glint in his eyes as he picked me up bridal style to the small room we woke up in. The door shut slowly and Maxon stalked me, walking around me before finally coming up behind me and nipping on my ear lobe. I pulled off my gloves and veil before working on the buttons of his shirt. I laughed as I fumbled with the buttons and Maxon pulled down my dress. He kicked off his pants and I unhitched my bra strap before he picked me up and set me down on the bed. I spread my legs over his back , he kissed my neck and jawline before resting on my lips. I looked into his eyes and I saw pure love, butterflies flew in my stomach but I was ready. Maxon groaned in his throat as I melted in his arms. I've heard my parents talking about how they'd always remember their first and looking back on that night, I remembered every detail. The cotton sheet on my back. Maxon's body against mine. And everything in between. That night I slept the best I'd ever had. Maxon's arms around me, our heat intermixing.

As cool sunshine pierced my vision I noticed Maxon up against me. We were both naked and I quickly stood up, or at least tried to before Maxon pulled me back in.

"I'm sure they're fine with us having a late breakfast." This time was even better and I ran my fingers through his hair and up and down his back. After that we just sat next to each other talking...mostly. Maxon finally released me from his "clutches" and I giggled as he started talking about tonight.

"Maxon! Let me eat first! I'm low on energy." I smack him playfully as he holds my shirt above my head.

"But you, my dear. Are too beautiful to wear clothes." I rolled my eyes as we went to the kitchen. It was empty except for two bowls of fresh fruit and a note.

"Giving you guys sum privacy for a few dayz, be bak on Monday."- Herb n familly.

I smiled at his spelling errors before taking my bowl.

"As my wife you must feed me for a full twenty four hours." Maxon opened his mouth and tilted his head back gently.

I roll my eyes but walk over to him anyways. As I lean down he pulls me in for a kiss. Our tongues intertwine before I allow him to search my mouth, my knees feel weak and I lean on him for support. Somehow I end up back on his lap feeding him fruit. Our whole weekend was amazing and I wished it could always be like that.

"Maxon?"

"Yes, my dear." I blushed at his pet name before continuing.

"What do we do now? We can't just live out our days as their guests?"

Maxon sighed,"We have to get to the White House."

"Why? Won't it be dangerous?"I rub my hands worriedly and surprisingly Maxon laughs.

"The whole palace staff will be there, that's their orders and no matter what they have to report their within a week. Including all of the guards and administrators that helped Father rule the country." Maxon had a slight hope in him as he spoke. Mary...Anne...Lucy...having to walk hundreds of miles to serve the Royal family?

"So we have to leave?", Maxon nodded. The next morning we went on barefoot, apparently Maxon knew where he was going. I felt a bit guilty about leaving Antonia so unexpectedly but we left a note behind. I fingered my antique pearl necklace that Antonia gave me. It was so beautiful and delicate. We must've walked thirty miles that first day and my legs ached with intense pain. I finally collapsed by a dusty old road and Maxon carried me after that. I told him it wasn't necessary, that I just needed a break and I'd catch up but he wouldn't listen. He carried me another two miles before finally admitting defeat. That night we slept near a small pond, Maxon holding me in his arms. It was a perfect night. He was asleep long before I was. His face was so baby-ish and serene I kissed his cheeks before finally allowing darkness to engulf me.


End file.
